An Angel Of Truth And A Dream Of Fiction
by RawrxDinosaur
Summary: Severus adopts a young girl when one of his friends get ill from a mysterious disease. Now a young woman she finds out something that she shouldn't have ever known, and the worst part... She loves him.


Mandie sat in her chair taking the notes from the board. Being a Slytherin 5th year she was growing more and more responsible by the day. And along with becoming responsible her hormones of course acted up daily. When she was very young her mother had become ill and asked Severus Snape to watch her. Severus deciding this would be a good idea to redeem his name with Dumbledore even further accepted this offer and took a gorgeous baby girl back to his house. He took care of her and in time actually began to enjoy her company. However when she hit that one spot in puberty he was tempted to make her sleep outside. She was picked on a lot at Hogwarts and with the changes in her body came a lot of emotional issues and self esteem problems. When she was younger she was constantly day dreaming. Much like Luna, and for some odd reason she could list a load of muggle films which really threw a lot of other Slytherins off. She went through the worst rebellious stage you could imagine... sneaking out, breaking laws using magic outside of school. Severus couldn't count the number of times he had sent her to her room.

But now she was a young lady, and it seemed to happen overnight, one day she just cleaned up her act and began really working towards a goal to score highest on the owls. He noticed the hard work and was extremely impressed with it.

And as much as Severus tried to deny it he wanted to be more to her then just a teacher to the girl. He had accepted her at a young age, only 17 and fresh out of Hogwarts. And she had been almost six so he wasn't so much older then she was he? No. He was 11 when she was born so… maybe… He brushed a strand of hair out of his hair and walked behind her setting his hand on the back of her chair. She turned and looked up at him curiously.

"Yes?" She whispered. She spoke in a thick French accent.

"Meet with me after class please" he muttered before straitening and walking away. Didn't she know how hard it was for him to walk away like that?

Afterwards like always she stayed after and waited for him to call her over to him. "Follow me to my office"

She did as he asked sitting in a chair on the other side of his desk. Mandie was extremely curvy to put it lightly, A full hourglass figure. Hips, D cup breasts, an average waist and curly long red hair that fell down her back. Her eyes were emerald green and sparkling, she hadn't done anything wrong so she had no reason to be nervous.

"Mandie.. I must ask you something" He managed leaning forward and lowering his voice.

"Of course sir" she replied leaning forward as well.

Then in the moment she had she realized she liked him a lot. Blush ran across her cheeks and without being fully aware of her actions she pressed her lips against his.

Then.. Mandie woke up.

She cursed quietly and looked around the room. She was still staying with Professor Snape, and yes her crush was more then a crush. It was need, no longer just want. She lived to see him to be near him.

She looked at her watch to see it was 2 in the morning. She laid back down and for hours tried to go back to sleep. Annoyed that she couldn't go back to sleep she sat up and threw the covers off her. That dream had felt so real… She stood and walked to the door then down the stairs, the mansion was always so cold at night.

She got to the bottom to see a shadow of someone duck into the kitchen. She pulled her wand. "Lumos" she whispered nervously.

Any other Slytherin would have ran and hid but she bravely walked into the kitchen staring strait ahead only to see her potions master with blood covering his shirt and a little trickling out of his lips. She backed up.

"S-sir?" She whispered. She wondered why he hadn't gone outside at all. Why he had slept during the day, it was all clear now. In the summer he couldn't stand the sun because he was a vampire. His eyes glowed red for a moment before he snapped back. He stood looking at her.

"Mandie" He whispered stepping towards her slowly.

Mandie backed up a couple steps but when he repeated her name again she froze. His eyes were their normal black. "Sir?"

"Come here I wont hurt you"

She listened walking to him her eyes looking up and searching his face for any sign of aggression.

"Look into my eyes" he ordered

She did as he said and they flashed red. "You will forget what you saw, you will go to bed and not wake up for anything.. Is that understood?"

"Yes master" Mandie replied hypnotized.

"Good."

In seconds Mandie just fell he caught her and picked her up carrying her carefully to his bed. He laid her on it and closed the black curtain that was around it.


End file.
